The Guardian Earth (EXO)
by Park Min Ra
Summary: Saat bumi dalam bahaya...para manusia istimewa Pengendali Pengontrol bersatu..."ini baru dimulai EXO,Hyesun,Jaekyung...hahahaha" summary aneh,boy x boy, dont like dont read


HALOOOOOOOOO...

iam back bawak ff gajhe...huhuhuhu

nah langsung aja cekiidooott...

THE GUARDIAN EARTH (EXO)

Rate : T+ (mungkin akan berubah di chap selanjutnya)

Main Cast : all EXO member

Other Cast : Kim Jaekyung,Shin Hyesun,Seungri,Taeyang,GD,and other

Seorang namja berjalan santai ditengah taman,tanganya dimasukan didalam saku celananya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti karena suara ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi dia segera mengangkatnya..

"yoboseyo…wae Suho hyung ?"

_"ada kabar gawat Chen,Xiumin hyung sekarang ada dirumah sakit"_

"MWO ? bagaimana bisa ?" teriak Chen –namja tadi-

_"dia tidak sengaja terkena serangan DO saat latihan tadi karena tidak fokus,kepalanya terhantam keras batu dari DO,dan langsung tidak sadarkan diri"_

"aku akan segera kesana,apa kalian ada di rumah sakit markas sekarang ?"tanya Chen sambil segera berlari menuju mobilnya dan segera menjalankan mobilnya keluar parkir taman kota tadi

_"ne..cepat kesini…akhh DO apa yang kau lakukan…" _terdengar kegaduhan dari sebrang telpon

"kau kenapa Suho hyung ?"tanya Chen sambil tetap fokus melajukan mobilnya…tiba-tiba ada suara lain yang berbicara,bukan Suho yang awalnya berbicara dengannya tadi..

_"Chen ini aku DO maafkan aku sudah meluKai Xiumin..aku tidak sengaja..hiks…hiks…mianhe Chennie…nanti kau boleh menyetrumku dengan petirmu kalau kau tidak terima…hiks..hiksss…huweeee.." _tiba-tiba tangis DO pecah reflek Chen menjauhkan HPnya dari telingannya karena suara nyaring DO..

"tak apa-apa kyungie,Xiumin tidak akan apa-apa..dia pasti kuat..sudahlah aku tidak marah padamu..kaukan tidak sengaja,mungkin memang Xiumin yang kurang fokus saat latihan tadi."jawab Chen

"jeongmal ? mianhe Chennie..baiklah cepat kesini ne.."

"ne arraseo"Chen mematikan sambungan telponnya dan segera terbang (?) *eh gk ding* Chen langsung melesat menuju markas rahasianya

pasti kalian bertanya-tanya ? ada DO yang ngelempar batu saat latihan dan kepala Xiumin yang benjol dan LLLLLL…

Xiumin : kepalaku gak benjol tau !

author : lah ini apa ? *sambil tekan-tekan pipi Xiumin*

Xiumin : itu pipiku -_-

author : oohh Minra kirain wajahnya bengkak :o *langsung dibekuin Xiumin + digosongin Chen*

baiklah author jelasin dulu jadi zaman dahulu kala..*plakkk* # R : kelamaaaaannn !

A : iye…sabar readers-nim

Jadi ada sebuah legenda kuno Yunani bahwa nanti pada abad ke 21 bumi akan diserang oleh para alien musuh bebuyutan manusia,alien-alien dari YGPlanet (?) yang sejak lama ada, pada abad ke 16 awalnya saat itu mereka berusaha menginvasi mahluk bumi dan ingin mengambil alih planet bumi.

Tapi rencananya gagal karena ada manusia-manusia istimewa dari ramalan Yunani kuno yang saat itu menjaga bumi manusia-manusia itu terdiri dari 6 namja, 6 yoeja dan 2 pengontrol kekuatan yang memilki kemampuan istimewa,walaupun manusia istimewa mereka tetap menghadapi sebuah kematian dan mereka dilahirkan kembali setiap 5 abad sekali.

6 namja yang memiliki masing-masing kekuatan Phoenix/Pyrokinetis (api),Dragon (api),Wind (angin),Water (air),Teleportaion (berpindah tempat),Thunder (petir) dan 6 orang yoeja yang masing-masing memiliki kekuatan Light (cahaya),Time Control (pengendali waktu),Telekenesis (menggerakkan benda dg kekuatan pikiran), Unicorn/Healing (penyembuh),Frost (pembeku),Earth (penegendali tanah/bumi ) dan 2 orang pengendali yang mengontrol porsi kekuatan mereka (1 orang yoeja yang mengontrol para yoeja dan 1 orang namja yang mengontrol para namja) para pengontrol ini juga bisa mengunakan kekuatan yang sama dengan pengendali yang mereka kontrol tapi hanya 25 % saja dari kekuatan asli milik pengendali.

Mereka berhasil mengalahkan para alien,dan mereka para alien bersumpah akan membalas para pengendali istimewa dan menginvasi bumi pada abad ke 21 disaat para pengendali istimewa kembali terlahir ke dunia untuk membalas dendam kegagalan mereka karena digagalkan oleh manusia-manusia istimewa.

nah ini awalnya kenapa Chen,DO,Xiumin dan LLL punya kekuatan

kembali ke Chen ne ^^ *gue udah lumutan nungguin..-Chen*

Mobil Chen langsung masuk kedalam sebuah bangunan besar didaerah pinggir kota Seoul, disekeliling bangunan itu terdapat padang ilalang dan sebuah sungai kecil yang airnya sangat seorang ilmuwan bernama Lee Sooman yang percaya akan legenda itu akhirnya menyelidiki kebenaran isi legenda itu yang terjadi 5 abad lalu,melalui beberapa buku-buku Yunani kuno dan beberapa sumber lain untuk mencari ke 6 namja dan yoeja dan 2 orang pengendali yang terlahir di abad ke 21 satu-satu tanda dia bisa mengetahui manusia-manusia istimewa itu bahwa mereka memiliki lambang-lambang masing-masing sesuai kekuatannya di punggungnya yang mungkin saja tersebar diseluruh dunia dan untuk 2 orang pengendali memiliki lambang khusus dipunggungnya *A : kalian tau lambang EXOkan ? nah itu maksud author gambar lambang di punggung 2 pengendalinya ntuu*setelah penelitian dan pencarian cukup lama akhirnya semua pengendali itu bisa dikumpulkan dan dilatih untuk mempersiapkan diri menyambut para alien yang akan menyerang bumi karena dari awal juga mereka tidak tau cara menggunakan kekuatannya dengan bantuan kitab-kitab kuno akhirnya mereka ber 14 bisa menguasai peran masing-masing ,

Begitu selesai memakirkan mobilnya Chen langsung turun dari mobilnya melesat kearah rumah sakit kecil milik markasnya yang mernama " " (?).Setelah sampai didepan pintu rumah sakit dia langsung disambut oleh seorang suster yang kebutalan lewat

"Xiumin ada diruang ICU sekarang dia sudah sadar,kau bisa menemuinnya"ucap suster itu sambil tersenyum

"ne…gomawo tiffany noona.."Chen tersenyum,dibalasi anggukan dari Tiffany –suster- Chen langsung melesat menuju ruang Xiumin dirawat.

"CHEN…."teriak DO,Baekhyun,Tao,Sehun,Luhan dari depan ruang tempat Xiumin dirawat dan langsung berlari menerjang Chen yang sontak juga berteriak..

"WAAAA,,,"

Brukkkkkkkk

Kelima namja tadi menghantam tubuh Chen dan langsung memeluk Chen erat hingga dia tak bisa bernafas di bekap 5 orang -_- *niat banget mau bunuh Chen ya ? #dilempar ke kutub utara sama Xiumin*

"Chen maafkan aku"-DO

"Chen kau kemana saja ?"-Luhan

"Chen untung Xiumin oppa/ge tidak apa-apa"-Baekhyun,Tao,Sehun

Chen tidak berkutik juga tidak bisa bicara…

"ukkkhhh…leeeepppaasss aaakuuu…ssssee..saakkk"rintaihan Chen pun tak didengar oleh kelima namja yang tengah memeluknya

"Lepaskan Chen DO,Lu,Hun,Baek,Chagi..Chen bisa mati."Ucap Kris langsung mengintrupsi kelima namja yang tengah mengenjot (?) Chen hingga kehabisan nafas

"ukkhh kalian berlima sudah bernafsu membunuhku ya ?" ucap Chen tajam

"hehehe..mian Chen-ah aku terlalu senang dan khawatir melihatmu.."ucap Luhan polos

"haahh ne..ne..Xiumin mana Kris ge ?" tanya Chen mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris

"Dia ada didalam sedang istirahat,masuklah tadi dia mencarimu.."ucap Kris yang langsung dibalas anggukan Chen dan dia segera masuk kedalam ruangan Xiumin di rawat

"Xiumin hyung.."Chen memanggil Xiumin tapi sepertinya namja itu tidak bangun dia benar-benar tertidur

Chen tersenyum lalu mendekati ranjang tempat Xiumin memegang tangan namjachingunya itu lalu mengusap pelan Xiumin dipenuhi perban dikeningnya.

Xiumin terusik dar tidurnya akhirnya bangun membuka langsung tersenyum melihat namjachingunya –Chen- tersenyum hangat sambil memegang tangannya dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Chen.."ucap Xiumin lemah,badannya masih lemas karena luka di kepalanya

"wae ? kau tidak apa-apakan" tanya Chen sambil tetap mengusap kepala Xiumin

"aniya..nae gwenchana..temani aku ne sampai sembuh..aku bosan sendirian disini"rengek Xiumin

"ne arraseo..tapi jika aku ada latihan aku juga harus meninggalkanmu ne ?"

"hmm…baiklah.."Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

cup.

wajah Xiumin sontak memerah dan menunduk,saat tiba-tiba Chen menciumnya saat dia mengerucutkan bibirnya

"mangkanya jangan cerewet apalagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirmu yang menggoda itu bisa-bisa kau kuserang loo..kau mau menggodaku untuk menyerangmu hemm ?"senyum Chen jail

"aissh aaku tiidakk kok.."Xiumin terbata-bata menjawab serangan Chen yang berbahaya

"hemm..oh ya ?"Chen mengangkat dagu Xiumin agar wajahnya berhadapan dengannya,lalu Chen mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan,reflek Xiumin memejamkan matanya.

cup…

Chen menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Xiumin,melumat,dan menggigit kecil untuk meminta akses ke goa hangat dan lembut milik namjachingunya itu.

"eunghh..ahhh…"Xiumin mengerang,membuka mulutnya karena digigit kecil Chen yang langsung melesakkan berdua asyik dalam dunianya sampai tak menyadari ada orang selain mereka yang sudah masuk dari tadi..

"ekhmm.."-orang ketiga Chenmin *ditendang Chen*

"ahh.." Chen dan Xiuminpun melepaskan tautan mereka dan menatap orang ketiga itu dengan pandangan malu

"Hyesun-ah kau menggangu saja !"ucap Chen kesal kepada orang ketiga –Hyesun/pengontrol yoeja- atau penganggu adegan romantisnya dengan namjachingunya

"kekekekekeke…hahahaha mian oppa tapi aku disini untuk memanggil kalian berdua"ucap Hyesun

"memangnya ada apa ?"ucap Xiumin bingung

"biasa..rapat lagi pula banyak yang belum kalian ketahui tentang kekuatan kalian kan ?"Hyesun menimpali pertanyaan Xiumin

"Xiumin-ah ikut ?"tanya Chen

"tentu saja oppa,Xiumin oppa juga ikut,diakan juga EXO.."ucap Hyesun sebal

"tapi diakan masih.."

"aku akan menyembuhkannya sekarang kau keluar dulu cepat ke ruang rapat nanti aku menyusul.."potong Hyesun cepat sebelum Chen menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan mengomel-ngomel padanya buru-buru Hyesun menDOrong tubuh Chen sehingga dia keluar ruangan Xiumin dirawat

"tapi..tapikan..yak..hyesunnie.."

Blamm

"fiuhh…akhirnya dia keluar juga.."ucap Hyesun lega

Xiumin yang memperhatikan adegan itu dalam diam hanya tersenyum

"sekarang apa ?" tanya Xiumin pada pengontrol imut ini

"sekarang akan kuobati secukupnya dulu paling tidak oppa kuat ikut rapat karena ini rapat penting.."ucap Hyesun sambil mengulurkan tanganya tepat didepan luka di kepala Xiumin dan dari tangannya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya putih,wajah Hyesun yang imut sekarang mulai berubah serius sambil mengucurkan keringat mengobati luka dihadapannya,sedangkan Xiumin hanya memejamkan mata merasakan hal asing dikepalanya

other side..*diruang rapat*

"baiklah aku akan menjelaskan kenapa kalian dikumpulkan disini,ini berhubungan dengan kalian semua..juga sejak awal keanehan yang kutangkap sejak awal kita dipersatukan.."ucap Jaekyung –pengendali namja- serius

sedangkan para EXO juga menatap serius kearah Jaekyung,sekarang mereka ber 12 –no Xiumin & Hyesun- sedang duduk disebuah meja berbentuk oval para exo duduk di masing-masing pinggir meja sedangkan paling ujung depan ditempati oleh Jaekyung

"seharusnya EXO terdiri dari 6 namja dan 6 yoeja dengan tambahan 2 pengendali 1 untuk yoeja 1 untuk namja.."begitu mendegar hal yang dilontarkan Jaekyung semua yang duduk disana –minus Jaekyung- membelalakan matanya kaget dan kepalanya dipenuhi tanda tanya besar karena kenyataannya sekarang ke 12 EXO semuanya adalah namja

"aku masih menyelidiki hal ini tapi tenang saja kalian semua tidak perlu khawatir yang berbeda hanya hal ini tapi untuk yang lainnya semua sama dengan yang ada dikitab..selanjutnya kita akan menunggu Hyesun yang akan menjelaskan kondisi ini pada kita.."ucap Jaekyung,sedangkan ke 12 EXO hanya menggangukkan kepalanya mengerti

tak berapa lama kemudian..

cklekk..

"hehe..lama menunggu..?"Hyesun masuk sambil medorong kursi roda yang diduduki Xiumin

"lama sekali ?" tanya Jaekyung setelah Hyesun duduk ditempat duduknya disebelahnya,setelah mengantarkan Xiumin ke tempat duduknya disebelah Chen

"hehe..agak sulit lukanya lumayan dalam.."ucap Hyesun

"nah..jadi.."tanya Kris yang duduk di sebelah kanan Hyesun

"hmm..Jaekyung sudah bicara tentang keanehan yang terjadi pada pengendali abad ini kan ?"

"ne lalu ? apakah kita salah gender ?"tanya Luhan dengan raut wajah bingung

"anniya..setelah penyelidikanku dengan tuan Lee sepertinya semua ini sudah benar..memang seharusnya Light,Telekinesis,Unicorn,Frost,Earth,Time Control seharusnya..yoeja"setelah Hyesun menyelesaikan kalimatnya semua pasang mata yang memperhatikan pembicaraan itu melebar semua –minus Hyesun & Jaekyung-

"MWOOOO"teriak semua member EXO

"aigoo..bisa tidak,tidak berteriak.."ucap Jaekyung sambil menggosok-gosok telinganya yang hampir tuli mendengar teriakan

"ta..tapi..bagaimana bisa mereka semua namja Baekki,Luhan hyung,Kyungsoo,Xiumin hyung,Lay hyung,Tao…kan namja"ucap Chanyeol yang shock

"tapi katamu tadi sudah benar,bagaimana bisa ?"tanya Suho yang tak habis pikir

"tapi apa kalian tak menyadari sesuatu sebenarnya ini semua tidak ada yang salah"ucap Hyesun tersenyum simpul membuat lesung pipitnya terlihat semakin jelas

"apa ? tapi aku namja Hyesun-ah..bukan yoeja..bagaimana bisa kau bilang tidak terjadi sesuatu ?"tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba frustasi

"haah..sudah kuduga kalian pasti lemot.."ucap Hyesun frustasi karena sedari tadi semua orang diruangan itu tak mengerti maksudnya

"lalu bagaimana mereka bukan yoeja apa mereka namja jadi-jadian ?"-ucap Kai polos yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan sayang dari DO

"lalu Hyesun bagaimana ? apa Luhan hyung seorang yoeja yang menyamar sebagai namja ?"-ucap Sehun yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan cinta dari Luhan

"apa mereka punya 2 gender ? wah..berarti mereka bisa punya anak dong..chagi ayo bikin anak"ucap Kris yang langsung dihadiahi wushu dari Tao

"hmm benar juga ya..baekki..ayo bikin anak.."ucap Chanyeol yang langsung dihadiahi tendangan sayang dari Baekhyun

"Lay…ayo ke kamar"ucap Suho dengan wajah pervert,yang langsung di jewer oleh Lay

"Chen..kau jangan berubah jadi tidak waras juga"ucap Xiumin

"anniya..aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana nanti suara desahanmu ketika kau berada dibawahku.."ucap Chen nyengir kuda yang langung di cekik oleh Xiumin

sedangkan Hyesun dan Jaekyung hanya pasrah sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah para pervert seme..

"sudah-sudah..hentikan.."ucap Jaekyung melihat tingkah para uke yang sedang menghukum para semenya

"jadi bagaimana ini Hyesun….apa..apa aku memang seorang yoeja.."ucap Tao memelas

"ne Hyessuunniiee..bagiamana ini ?"ucap Baekhyun tak kalah melas

"Hyesunniee..bagaimana bisa ini terjadi ?"sekarang giliran Kyungsoo merengek

"Hhhhyyeesssuuniiee..aku tak mau double gender..huhu.."giliran Luhan yang merengek-rengek

"hahh..jadi bagaimana nasib kami..aigoo.."ucap Lay juga frustasi

"aigoo..berhentilah..biarkan aku menjelaskanya.."Hyesun tak kalah melas melihat kondisi ruang rapat yang semakin ricuh

"jadi apa kalian tidak menyadari member exo yang seharusnya yoeja..dia malah menjadi ukekan ? apa itu tidak sama saja ?"ucap Hyesun

semua member exo terdiam..

"jadi kami tidak jadi yoeja kan ?"ucap Baekhyun

"anii..lagipula mungkin ada rencana lain,nah sekarang kalian kembali kekamar..istirahat besok aku akan melatih kalian.."jawab Jaekyung

"ne" ucap mereka serempak meninggalkan Jaekyung dan Hyesun

"kau cepat tidur juga"ucap Jaekyung sambil mengelus rambut Hyesun

"anniya..bukan kah kita akan menyiapakan arena latihan.."ucap Hyesun sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya,dan berjalan meninggalkan meja

"hmm..baiklah..kajja.."ucap Jaekyung menyusul Hyesun

*dikamar member exo tidak langsung tidur melainkan berkumpul dikamar SuLay*

"jadi kira-kira bagaimana latihan besok"-Tao

"molla..tapi melihat tampang Hyesun dan Jaekyung sepertinya latihannya cukup berat"-Kris

sekarang ke dua belas member exo sedang berdiskusi

tiba-tiba..

poooofff..

sebuah asap hitam muncul didepan pintu kamar suLay yang terbuka..menampilkan seorang namja tinggi yang tampan memakai jubah hitam menatap sekumpulan EXO yang mebentuk lingkaran

tiba-tiba bulu kuduk ke dua belas namja itu merinding,merasakan hawa-hawa aneh

"diskusi apa ?"tanya namja tinggi itu

serempak mereka menoleh kesumber suara didepan ambang pintu kamar suLay

"kau siapa ?"tanya Kris sambil berdiri

"aku ? oh ya perkenalkan aku Seungri tuan dragon Wu Yi Fan atau lebih baik kupanggil Kris ?"jawab namja tinggi yang bernama Seungri

"Seungri ? bukankah kau.."Baekhyun tiba-tiba ketakutan mengingat nama Seungri dia pernah di beri tahu Hyesun nama-nama alien itu salah satunya Seungri

"kau tahu aku tuan light Byun Baekhyun ? aku alien YG..apa Hyesun dan Jaekyung sering bercerita pada kalian ?"tanya Seungri santai

"MWOO ? kau alien itu.."teriak semua member kompak –minus Baekhyun-

"nde..hemmm..kukira Hyesun dan Jaekyung sudah bercerita tentangku pada kalian ternyata belum mengecewakan padahal kamikan kawan lama"ucap Seungri dramatis

other side..

Ditempat Latihan

Hyesun dan Jaekyung sedang menyiapkan arena yang sesuai untuk para EXO latihan..tiba-tiba Hyesun berhenti..

"kau kenapa ?"tanya Jaekyung bingung karena tiba-tiba Hyesun berhenti

"aura ini..apa kau tak merasakannya Jaekyung ?"Hyesun tiba-tiba berubah gelisah

Jaekyung terdiam merasakan aura membunuh dan pekat tiba-tiba melingkari markas

"jangan-jangan mereka.."ucapan Hyesun terpotong

karena tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan member EXO

"HHHUUWWWAAAAA..BRRUUKK…PRAAANNGG.."

seketika Hyesun dan Jaekyung meninggalkan kegiatannya dan berlari kearah kamar EXO tapi sebelum sempat keluar ruang latihan mereka dihadang oleh 2 orang namja dan 1 orang yoeja yang memakai jubah warna hitam

"lama tak bertemu Shin Hyesun dan Kim Jaekyung aku merindukan kalian.."ucap salah satu namja yang memiliki rambut cukup panjang menutupi salah satu matanya

"kau..apa yang kau lakukan disini.."ucap Jaekyung geram

"wah..wah..tamu jauh tapi disambut sangat buruk..tuan rumah yang tidak baik"ucap namja yang satu lagi

"sudah berhenti basa-basi..akan kuhabisi kalian.."ucap Jaekyung sambil mengepalkan tangannya seketika tanganya keluar sebuah api besar,ketika siap melemparkan api itu kearah tiga orang yang menghadang mereka Hyesun menghentikannya,memegangi tangan Jaekyung yang siap menyerang para alien itu

"tunggu..kendalikan emosimu Jaekyung"kata Hyesun lembut seketika Jaekyung melunak dan api ditangannya hilang

"kami kesini bukan untuk bertarung..kami hanya ingin melihat kalian.."ucap satu-satunya yoeja diantara para alien itu

"apa ? untuk menghancurkan EXO begitu ?"tanya Jaekyung dingin

"anniya..sabar Jaekyung kau tetap penuh emosi eoh ? cobalah kendalikan dirimu seperti Hyesun,atau kau akan menghabisi dirimu sendiri"ucap namja berambut panjang

"GD benar Jaekyung,tak semuanya dihadapi dengan emosi"ucap Hyesun membenarkan namja berambut panjang –GD- sambil mengelus lengan tangan Jaekyung yang sedari tadi dipegangnya

"kami hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan"ucap yoeja alien itu

"pesan apa Minzy ?"tanya Hyesun pada yoeja itu

"kami mengajukan damai,tapi dengan satu syarat"ucap namja yang lain

"syarat ? memangnya kalian mau minta apa Taeyang ?"ucap Jaekyung

"serahkan kedua belas EXO maka kami akan melepaskan bumi"ucap GD

"KAU GILA..aku tidak mau !"teriak Jaekyung

"baiklah ini hanya tawaran..kalau kalian tidak mau tidak apa-apa..bersiaplah untuk perang kami akan turun dari YGPlanet saat bulan purnama ke 7,kalian punya waktu kurang lebih 5 bulan untuk bersiap-siap atau kalian ingin melihat bumi hancur"ucap Minzy

"baiklah kami yang akan mebunuh kalian"ucap Hyesun mulai sedikit emosi

"bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main ? untuk tolak ukur kemampuan ?"tanya Taeyang yang mulai mempersiapkan bola api di kedua tangannya dan langsung melemparkannya kearah Hyesun dan Jaekyung

Tapi Hyesun dan Jaekyung bisa menghindar,Jaekyung langsung berteloportasi kearah Taeyang dan menyerangnya dengan kumpulan api ditanganya

Bruukk…Taeyang terhempas menabrak dinding

sedangkan Hyesun melompat menghindari bola api itu dan sekarang berdiri tepat didepan GD dan Minzy yang juga siap menyerang

Duarrrr..Hyesun dengan kekuatan airnya menyerang Minzy dan GD bersamaan Minzy melepaskan air yang tak kalah besar dengan Hyesun sedangkan GD melepaskan petirnya kearah Hyesun

mereka bertiga terhempas menabrak dinding darah segar keluar dari sudut bibir GD

"hebat juga kau Hyesun..kau banyak berkembang"ucap GD sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya

"BRRAAKKK..WWUUSSHHH…DUUARR"terdengar kegaduhan dari arah kamar EXO sesaat Hyesun dan Jaekyung melupakan para EXO yang juga diserang

"Sial"umpat Jaekyung langsung berlari keluar hendak menyelamatkan para EXO tapi baru sampai di ambang pintu ruang latihan tiba-tiba dia diserang dari belakang oleh Taeyang

BRRUAAAKK

"JAEKYUNG"Hyesun berteriak mengetahui Jaekyung terkena serangan Taeyang sekarang tergeletak dilantai

"awas kalian…"seketika Hyesun yang sudah marah segera memfokuskan pikirannya dan mulai menggerakkan tanah di sekitar tempat latihan itu,seketika lantai tempat latihan itu bergoyang-goyang

Hyesun mulai mengengdalikan tanah / bumi menyerang para alien itu dengan hempasan batu-batu besar

BRUAKK…BRUAKK..DUUAARR

seketika para alien itupun terkena serang mendadak dari Hyesunpun tak bisa berkutik saat batu-batu besar mengahantam mereka

"sialan kau Hyesun.."ucap GD

Hyesun langsung berlari kearah Jaekyung

"Jaekyung kau tak apa ?"ucap Hyesun sambil membantu Jaekyung berdiri

"tidak apa-apa sekarang jangan khawatirkan aku cepat tolong para EXO aku akan mengurus mereka"ucap Jaekyung yang langsung diangguki oleh Hyesun yang langsung melesat ke kamar para EXO

ketika sampai di kamar para EXO Hyesun syok lantai khusus untuk ruangan kamar para EXO itu keadaanya porak-poranda,para EXO tergeletak terpencar di lantai dan tak berdaya,sedangkan itu ditengah-tengah kerusakan itu berdiri seorang namja tampan bernama Seungri yang menyerang para EXO tadi

Seungri menuju ke arah Chanyeol yang tergeletak tak berdaya menyandar di dinding,tiba-tiba..

SRASSHH

Seungri terlempar api dari Chanyeol..

"beraninya kau.."ucap Seungri geram sambil bangkit di tanganya kini ada sebuah bola api besar yang siap mengahantam tubuh Chanyeol

"hentikan Seungri.."teriakan itu mebuat Seungri menoleh kebelakang mendapati sosok seorang yoeja yang cukup kacau karena sebelumya juga sempat bertarung

"ohhh..halo Shin Hyesun lama tak bertemu aku benar-benar merindukanmu"ucap Seungri sambil menurukan tangannya yang terdapat bola api dan seketika bola api itu hilang

Seungri berjalan mendekati Hyesun yang diam membatu di tempatnya

"aku benar-benar merindukanmu.."seketika Seungri memeluk Hyesun erat,sedangkan Hyesun hanya diam membatu

para exo yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya melihat orang yang baru saja menyerang mereka sekarang memeluk orang yang juga penting bagi mereka..satu-satunya yoeja diantara mereka

"lepaskan tangan kotormu itu Seungri"ucap Suho yang masih terduduk

"jangan sentuh Hyesun kami"ucap Baekhyun

"jangan kau luKai Hyesunnie"ucap Sehun

"singkirkan tanganmu brengsek"ucap Kai

"jangan sentuh Hyesunnie atau kau mati"ucap Kyungsoo

Seungri tak mempedulikan umpatan marah dari para member EXO,dia tetap memeluk Hyesun erat menumpahkan segala rindunya terhadap gadis manis ini

setelah beberapa lama Seungri melepaskan pelukkannya menatap lekat-lekat gadis dihadapannya ini

"aku merindukanmu Hyesunnie.."ucap Seungri lembut sambil mengusap lembut rambut Hyesun

"kumohon keluarlah dari YG..jebal oppa..kita bisa melawan mereka"ucap Hyesun mulai terisak air matanya meleleh melihat kekasihnya melukai orang lain

"anni..mian aku tidak bisa.."ucap Seungri sambil menghapus air mata Hyesun

"kenapa ? kumohon jangan bergabung dengan mereka,aku tahu kau orang baik juga Taeyang,GD,Minzy kalian orang baik jebal oppa.."ucap Hyesun masih terisak

"aku janji padamu aku dan teman-temanku akan menyelesaikan semuanya,tapi tidak sekarang Hyesunnie"ucap Seungri lembut sambil mengusap wajah yoejachingunya itu

"apa yang kalian rencanakan ?"tanya Hyesun

"kau akan tahu nanti,jaga dirimu baik-baik..saranghae shin Hyesun..aku selalu mencintaimu" ucap Seungri lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Hyesun

sedangkan para exo semakin membulatkan matanya melihat adegan didepannya juga penuturan Seungri _"saranghae shin Hyesun..aku selalu mencintaimu"_ apa jangan-jangan..

"nado.."tiba-tiba Seungri menghilang dari hadapan Hyesun,sedangkan Hyesun semakin terisak mengetahui namajchingunya pergi

*ditempat latihan*

"ukhh..sakit..kuat juga Hyesun"ucap Taeyang sambil bangkit

"Hyesun memang kuat dari dulu kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya"ucap Minzy jengkel melihat Taeyang

"sudahlah kenapa kalian malah bertengkar…kita akan segera kembali..sepertinya rusukku patah" ucap GD

saat mereka akan pergi sebuah suara menginstrupsi mereka,mereka lupa jika disana masih ada Jaekyung

"sudah selesai ?" tanya Jaekyung

"kau pikir kami mau apa lagi ?" tanya Taeyang ketus

"kita akan berjumpa lagi dimalam bulan purnama ke 7 sampai jumpa Jaekyung paypay"ucap GD

"tunggu.."cegah Jaekyung lagi

"apa lagi Kim Jaekyung ?" tanya Minzy,badannya sudah hampir remuk dan ingin istirahat

"bagaimana keadaan..ehmm..Suzy ?"tanya Jaekyung

"hahaha..kau merindukannya eoh ? tenang saja dia baik-baik saja kau bisa melihatnya nanti saat kita bertemu lagi"ucap GD yang langsung menghilang disusul Taeyang dan Minzy meninggalkan Jaekyung yan terdiam ditempatnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

fiuhh akhirnya chapter 1 selesai..

hehehe minra balik bawak ff gajhe..semoga reads nim suka J

ohhh yaa untuk ff minra yang lain bagi yang udah review minra ucapin makasih buanyak..muah..muah

tapi minra belum bisa lanjutin soalnya minra lagi UTS paling cepet 1 mingguan lah minra baru bisa lanjut semua ff minra *lama amat*

hehehe

oh ya minra mau meluruskan tentang ff minra yang judulnya *Heart of the Item Auction* yang katanya mirip sama punyanya Hanny oennie,klarifikasi ya..

aku memang baca ff punya hanny oennie dari awal malah,awalnya juga gitu minra kaget begitu tau ff hanny yang "Auction" sama persis plek sama punya minra,padahal minra udah lama bbanget ngetik ff itu bahkan sebelum minra baca ff punya hanny,minra soalnya terinspirasi dari film yang aku lupa judulnya..jadi mianhe bagi yang terusik tapi suerr minra gk plagiat..mungkin ini hanya sebuah kebetulan aja sekali lagi mianhe…

nah sampa berjumpa di ff minra selanjutnya..paypaypay


End file.
